The Finale
by Nejibana57
Summary: Summary: The Finale is alternative version of the current Bleach Manga-The Final Arc-1000 yr Blood War; starts after Rukia's fight with As Nodt and goes from there. Can Byakuya save Yoruichi? Can Ichigo save Uryu from Ywach? Note: Yoruichi and Ichigo will not appear until later in the story. Angst/War/Romance [Byakuya K., Y. Shihion, R. Kuchiki, and Ichigo K.]
1. Chapter 1

**The Finale**

Chapter 1: Reflections of a War

**Summary**: This story is centered on the Final Arc Manga. *Please, if you have not read the Manga, please know there are spoilers lurking in the story*. The story is being told from how I would like to see things work out. Some things have happened and some are my own fictional tales. **Note:** Yoruichi and Ichigo will not appear until later in the story. Angst/War/Romance [Byakuya K., Yoruichi S.] [Ichigo K, Rukia K.]

_**Byakuya's Reflection**_

_The Seireitei had never looked so demolished and desolate before; no matter who the previous enemy was. It was in complete shambles now, actually, it wasn't even the Seireitei anymore. It was just a shadow of what it once was. Now the Wandereich had fully occupied the space where the Seireitei once stood. How could things have happened so quickly? How could things have gotten to be like this? _

_After the incident with the previous Soul Reaper, Ginjo, we thought that peace would abound for a while. We had no idea that a war loomed over the horizon. We had no idea that Hueco Mundo had been invaded by the Quincies, or that they had arrived in the world of the living. They struck down our Vice-captain as if he was nothing. A mere man who was humble and loyalty; even in death. Heartless and ruthless these Quincies are; without remorse or quilt. There were many battles after the death of the Vice-captain. Sadly, I was not conscious for the death of our previous Head Captain. However, we now have a new Captain Commander, Shunsui; I believe him to be a true and honorable man. _

_It pained me that I was near death and surely would have died if not had been for the Zero Squad's intervention. I even let my pride down, my Lt, and my squad; I could not protect them from the vile Quincy creatures. I had even asked Ichigo to help protect Soul Society, but I found out that he too could not save it. Renji also told me hasn't seen Ichigo since he left Ouetsu's palace; and that he was returned back to the world of the living. He also told me why he was sent home; and I wonder what it all could mean. _

_Rukia defeated As Nodt; it was best that way. Revenge never serves its purpose; and besides, revenge is a dish best served cold. Renji defeated that Mask guy, but I feel that he might have made a mistake by napping too long; one never knows where the enemy is lurking around. _

_**Previous 10**__**th**__** Division Captain**_

Rukia told Byakuya that Kensei and Rose were being treated by Isane in some empty building. It was sad to know that the Soul Society had no place to treat the wounded. Byakuya and Rukia were scouting the area when Byakuya turned his head towards a noise that was coming from the direction where Isane was at. "Naw", that couldn't be that crazed captain of the 11th division," Byakuya thought to himself as he was about to go investigate, but something else grabbed his attention. He looked further ahead a bit and noticed something white on the ground that the wind was blowing back and forth. He tried to sense if it was a person; and it was, but their spiritual pressure was barely noticeable. He motioned for Rukia to follow him and caught the glimpse of Toshiro and Rangiku. As he arrived to where their motionless bodies laid, he notice a man about 6 3' standing to the left side of Toshiro with his arms crossed. Byakuya didn't know the man, but he looked vaguely familiar. Rukia on the other hand, knew exactly who it was.

"Who may you be?" Byakuya asked, cutting his eyes towards the Soul Reaper.

"I'm sure Rukia knows who I am." The Soul Reaper replied as his eyes meet with Rukia's.

"Byakuya this is Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki." Rukia nervously replied. She couldn't believe that Ichigo's father was in Soul Society. There were a lot of questions going through her mind right now. Since when was he a Soul Reaper; even though it would make sense and explain how Ichigo was able to break free of her Kido spell when she first met him. How did he even manage to get in to Soul Society? Wasn't this the Wandenreich now?

"I see. I didn't know Ichigo's father was a Soul Reaper; how did that happen?" Byakuya questioned, as his eyes met with Isshin's. "I also see that you have a tethered white haori hanging off your shoulder, were you perhaps a captain of the Gotei 13?"

"It's a very long story and a story I don't have time to tell it right now; and I really shouldn't be here. I only came here because Urahara asked me to help take care of the injured; so if you will excuse me, I need to get these two to where I can treat them properly." Isshin said as he bent down and grabbed both Toshiro and Rangiku; while turning to face Byakuya.

"I do believe that you are from the Shiba Clan, am I correct in my assessment?" Byakuya asked. "You're the former captain of the 10th division, Isshin Shiba."

Rukia mimicked her brother's words as she stood there in awe. How did she miss all the clues of Ichigo being a Shiba? She had so many questions, questions that she felt needed answered now, but she knew she would have to wait on the answers. However, there was one question she could ask now.

"Excuse me, where is Ichigo? I thought he went back home after losing his fight with the Asauchi?"

"I have no idea where Ichigo is at, he left; he is not at home." Isshin responded. "Like I said, I need to leave, excuse me." Isshin said as he started to flash-step off, but Byakuya stopped him.

"I have no interest why a former captain of the Gotei 13 is parading around here; however, if you think that you can help with the injured, then I would appreciate your help." Byakuya said.

Urahara surely was going to owe him one; as Isshin had no intentions of being weighed down with the responsibility of the injured. However, he just couldn't turn his back on those who needed help, either. "Alright, what is that you need me to do?" Isshin cautiously asked.

"How did you get here? As it was told to me, the Seireitei and the Wandenreich switched; so there shouldn't be any way to get from here to the world of the living."

"You are correct, there isn't. I came through HM with Urahara's help; and I must be getting back so he can open the portal to get back to the world of the living."

"Well, how did you get from HM to here?" Byakuya asked as he held his hand up to his chin.

"I came through the 12th division, and it is there where Urahara opens a portal to HM; and from HM, I use a Garganta to get back to the world of the living. I suggest we get a move on; being in one spot will get us noticed. I say we all head to the 12th division and we can make plans from there."

_**12**__**th**__** Division**_

The 12th division personnel were running around trying to keep tabs on what was going on. Captain Kurotsuchi was yelling orders while Lt. Kurotsuchi followed him around religiously. Urahara was over at the computer monitor watching the events unfold in what is now called the Wandenreich; when he sensed the presence of various spiritual pressures.

"Aw, what do we have here? Hello Captain Kuchiki and Lt. Kuchiki. I am surprised to see you two here." Urahara said as he glared over at Isshin.

"Sorry, I was trying to get these two here (Toshiro and Rangiku) when there suddenly appeared." Isshin said apologetically.

"Oh, I see. Well tell me Captain Kuchiki, what can I do for you today?" Urahara asked as he turned his attention back to the computer screen.

"Since Isshin Shiba came to get Captain Toshiro and his Lt.; I thought it would be a great idea if he would handle the other wounded personnel as well. I mean we don't have the equipment or the means to treat the wounded."

Cough, cough. Urahara was surprised that Byakuya figured out that Isshin was a Shiba. "I could help you with your medical situation captain; however, under one condition."

"What condition is that?"

"That you don't mention that Isshin Shiba was here." Urahara matter-of-factly stated.

"How can I do that when the personnel would be in the world of the living? How would I explain to the Captain Commander where they are?" Byakuya questioned.

"Just tell him, that I made the arrangements for the personnel to be treated. That should take care of any questions that he may have, at this time. I'll handle things in here; and we can then transport the wounded from here to HM and from HM to the world of the living."

"I sense someone is fighting where Isane was at. If I see any wounded personnel, I'll have Isane and Rukia sent here. I must be off." Byakuya said leaving Urahara starring at Isshin.

"That was a close call." Urahara said as he turned to face Isshin.

"I do apologize; I didn't expect to see them." Isshin replied.

"You know, eventually, you will need to come clean about this. I don't expect for this to go well if you prolong this any further."

"Yeah, I know. But you know I have my daughters to think about; they are not like Ichigo."

"Well, at least not one of your daughters is like Ichigo."

"You mean Karin. I guess that is true but you know what I meant. I better get on my way; all I need now is for the Captain Commander to appear." Isshin said as he once again grabbed Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Speaking of the Captain Commander." Urahara said as both Isshin and Urahara turned around and stared in the face of Shunsui.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Finale**

Chapter 2: Broken Souls

**A/N: As the story progresses, there will be less spoilers; as I get to where I want to be at in the story. As always, I do not own Bleach or its characters. Please review; and thank you for reading my story.**

_**12**__**th**__** Division**_

"Captain Commander." Urahara nervously spoke.

"What's going on here?"

"We're trying to come up with a solution to have the injured treated."

"I see; and who might you be?" The Captain Commander asked, as he turned and faced Isshin.

"Kurosaki, Isshin."

"Oh." The Captain Commander said as he rubbed his chin while eying the ceiling. "Come now, you must know that I never forget a face. Hold on, you said Kurosaki, are you Ichigo Kurosaki's father? I mean, how can this be, as I know you by Shiba Isshin?" Shunsui said with a confused look on face.

"Well, didn't you send someone to my house with soul passes to visit my son?"

"Yes, but your son isn't here."

"I'm aware of that. I noticed these two on the ground badly injured and I thought it would be better if they received treatment back in the world of the living. I see that you have no facilities here anymore to treat them. Urahara suggested that I handle the injured as well." Isshin responded; knowing that he was only telling the half –truth as why he picked up Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Not a bad idea, I suppose. However, that doesn't explain why Isshin Shiba is before me now."

"Captain Commander, I am pretty sure that you know my son is a Shiba, since it was the Royal Guards who sent him back home from the Royal Realm. I am also pretty sure that if the RG's know, Central 46 knows as well."

"Ha, still can't pull nothing over on you, I see. Well there's nothing much that can be done about that at the moment, but we will need to know the exact reason why you abandoned your post and go from there. Now I do realize that you have two other children besides Ichigo, as well as your assistance with the Aizen situation. Normally, your sentence would be death; however, we already have some idea as to what happened. However, we would like to hear your side of the story to be sure."

"There's not much to tell, but it's relevant anyhow. I was attacked by the Black Hollow as my first report had mentioned, but what I left out was that I was saved by woman. I would have died if it had not been for her. I really wanted to see her again so I snuck out to the world of the living; however, when I arrived there she suffered from a hole in her chest. She would have gone through what we know as Hollowfication; and would have died due to Soul Suicide. She needed an opposing power to fight Soul Suicide. As you know the opposite to humans are Hollows and the opposite of Shinigami are Quincies. There was only one course to save her; to use a special shell created by Urahara that would take away my Shinigami powers, but it would also tie me with a reishi string to her soul and to the Hollow. I would be forever bound to the string as long as she was alive, to protect her. Masaki Kurosaki was a Quincy and I married her because I loved her and wanted to protect her. It was through her protection of me that I was still alive. The honorable thing to do was to save her life."

"Uhm, a Quincy, I see. So you had no means to return to Soul Society; seeing that you are here now I suppose something happened to your wife.

"My wife died several years ago, she was killed by Grand Fisher. However, she could have lived if it hadn't of been for Ywach's Ashwaelan. My powers returned the during the Aizen incident. However, as you know I have two daughters that I can't just up and leave."

"Of course; well see what you can do to assist the wounded. I do need to know what your plan is regarding the wounded."

Urahara was glad that everything was out in the opened concerning Isshin. Urahara walked over to show the Captain Commander a Seikimon that would be opened to Hueco Mundo. "We will use a Seikimon to Hueco Mundo and then open up a Garganta to the world of the living. It seems from what Captain Kuchiki said there's trouble where Isane is treating Kensei and Rose. Captain Kuchiki and Lt. Kuchiki both went to check it out; it also seems as Yachiro and Kenpachi is there as well."

"You said Kenpachi was there?" The Captain Commander asked with a sullen look on his face. If Kenpachi was there, that could only mean one thing, that Captain Unohana had was no longer alive. "I see no need to answer. I will take my leave; as you were." The Captain Commander said as he exited the building.

"I wonder what that was all about." Urahara said as he pulled his hat down a little over his face.

"My, my, my. It seems as if you are clueless to what's going on. Well, she sure was a pest to me, maybe I should go collect her body and do some experiments. I would be interested in knowing about Retsu Unohana." Mayauri said with his back turn to Urahara.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say." Urahara replied. "Isshin, you might want to leave those two here and check out what's going on where Isane's at. Perhaps we can bring Kensei and Rose back here without getting in the way."

_**A Desolate Building**_

Isshin managed to find the building where he heard the sounds of voices. He saw Kenpachi fighting with what seemed like to be a kid. "Even children are made to fight in this war." Isshin thought to himself. Byakuya and Rukia were standing off to the side talking to Isane as she was trying to help Yachiro. Isshin walked over to where they were at. "What's wrong with her?" Isshin asked as he looked down at Yachiro, trying to discern if she were injured.

"I think, she thinks she have broken limbs; as she has not moved from that spot." Isane sadly said. Isshin bent down to examine Yachiro's arms and legs. He couldn't find any places where blood was seeping from and her bones appeared to be intact.

"There are no broken bones, but somehow it seems as though she thinks her limbs are broken. Perhaps you can try to make her understand that she can use her limbs." Isshin said as he arose up from the Lt. "While you are doing that, I am going to take Kensei and Rose with me to the world of the living for treatment."

"Excuse me sir, I have no idea who you are and why you would be taking them to the world of the living." Isane said. "And besides, I think that Kensei and Rose are dead; at least they were when I checked their vital signs.

"That's because that Quincy kid said they were dead." Yachiro spoke up as she was attempting to stand up.

"My name is Isshin Shiba and I have already spoken to the Captain Commander about this. Oh, so he has some type of power to make one believe something is true, if the other person believes it to be true."

"Well, I went over to check them after he said that and they were dead." Isane said as she walked over to assist Yachiro.

"Well I am going to take them anyway and I will send word by Kisuke to let you know how they are. If they have died, I will let you know something immediately." Isshin said as he walked over and picked up the two captains; and sped away.

Yachiro was able to stand without any problem, but still feeling uneasy. Isane and Yachiro moved over to where Byakuya and Rukia were standing. "So have you found any other members along the way?"

"We saw Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku, but Isshin took them as well. So far, that is all for the moment. I am sure there are others out there that need assistance." Rukia said, as she turned around and saw how sad Isane was looking. Rukia approached Isane and put her hand on Isane's shoulder. "It's going to be alright Isane; I know Captain Unohana wouldn't want you to walk around looking sad for her."

"I know and I'll be okay." Isane said as she looked out over to where Kenpachi was fighting.

Kenpachi looked up from his fight with the Quincy kid and noticed that Byakuya was standing there. "Well, if it is the noble Captain of the 6th division, so glad that you can join us."

"I see foolishness knows no bounds with you, Kenpachi." Byakuya said as his eyes ritually closed. "Perhaps, you should focus on your fight rather than argue with me."

"Aw, after all this time, this is how you treat me? Very well Captain, but don't forget our match." Kenpachi said as he continued battling the kid. At that time a loud explosion could be heard.

"Renji!" Rukia said as she went to the entrance to get a better view.

"We better go check it out." Byakuya said as they both flash-stepped to where the explosion was at.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Finale**

Chapter 3: Fights are Made to be Won

**Disclaimer**: As always, I do not own any of the Bleach characters; all rights are to Tite Kubo.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading my story. I was going to delete this because I was not feeling it; however, thanks to one reader, I was motivated to continue the story-at this I say thank you. Please read and review, your comments are like treasure.

_**Renji and Na-Na-Na Fight **_

It was difficult in distinguishing the spiritual pressures of the Gotei 13; it almost seemed as though everyone was nonexistent. If it wasn't for the sounds of battle, Byakuya and Rukia might not have stumbled upon Renji and his opponent. Landing near the fight, Rukia's mind was focused on her not seeing Ichigo since the time she was in squad four's barracks.

"Keep your focus." Byakuya reminded Rukia.

"Yes, ni-sama," Rukia replied with a tinge of embarrassment on her lips. I continued to watch the fight when I noticed something was coming toward us above the Seireitei.

"Brother, what is that?"

"What…stay back Rukia; it looks like a meteorite heading toward the Seireitei." Byakuya said as he unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Scatter…Senbonzakura…Kagyeoshi. " Though he tried to hurl the blades in the direction of the meteor, it had no effect.

Byakuya wasn't the only one concerned about the meteor heading towards the Seireitei; as the Quincies were concerned as well.

_**Elsewhere in the Seireitei and Wandenreich **_

"What the hell is that crazy Gremmy doing now?" BuzzBee asked as his eyes were peeled to the sky.

"I told you that Gremmy of a monster should have stayed locked up. Now he is going to kill us all." Askin said as he stood on top of a heap of broken boulders.

_**Gremmy and Kenpachi Fight**_

"Soon you and everyone else will be destroyed by the meteorite and there's nothing you can do about it." Gremmy bragged.

"Well, you sure sound sure of yourself, why don't we test your theory about this. This is way more fun…Nozarashi…death-bringer (Sorry, that's my little bit of imagination for the release command)." Kenpachi said as he pointed his zanpakuto towards the hurling meteor.

The meteor started to break up into chunks, that still made its way into the Seireitei causing a considerable amount of damage and killing some Quincies and Soul Reapers alike. Kenpachi turned around and return his focused back on Gremmy.

"Well, I see that I am still standing, what else you got for me, kid?" Kenpachi taunted as he managed to slash Gremmy again.

Gremmy wasn't too happy about the outcome; and he was started to get that frustrated-crazed look that all Quincies seemed to have when they are about to be defeated.

"Well, you might have managed to do away with one meteorite but you won't be able to take on two meteorites." Gremmy said as him and his other self, managed to conjure up two meteorites.

Kenpachi wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it himself; however, he rationalized that he handle one with no else and taking care of two should be no problem, especially since he hadn't took off his eye patch nor used his bankai.

However, little did Gremmy know that he would never get the chance to deliver on his threat; and that Kenpachi was the least of his problems.

_**Silbern**_

Haschwalth entered where Ywach was sitting on his throne at; overlooking the Wandenreich/Seireitei and he looked most displeased about something. Haschwalth knelt down before Ywach, "You summoned me, your Majesty?" Haschwalth spoke in an even tone.

"Yes, I have a mission for you. I want you to go where Gremmy is fighting Kenpachi and take care of him. I should have never let him out of his cage; though, he was the most compatible one for dealing with Kenpachi. However, the insolent fool has no regards for my orders as I told him not to destroy the Wandenreich. If he killed everyone, who would I have to rule; and besides I cannot exact my revenge on the Soul Society from 1000 years ago. You are to deal with him accordingly. You may leave." Ywach said without blinking an eye. Haschwalth arose and was leaving to carry out Ywach's orders when he suddenly spoke again. "How are our two guests doing?"

Haschwalth turned around to respond to his Majesty's question, "They are both the same as I left them before-in chains. Is there something you need for me to do?"

"When you get back from your first order, I want you to reeducate one of them. Let's start with Yoruichi Shihion-reeducate her first. She will be my pawn in this upcoming battle."

"As you wish; your Majesty." With that Haschwalth left to carry out his Majesty's orders.

_**Gremmy and Kenpachi's Fight**_

Kenpachi was starting to grow impatient with Gremmy's tactics. "If you're going to launch those stupid meteors go ahead and do it, what's wrong-you're scared or are you having second thoughts?"

Gremmy looked more crazed as he conjured up the two meteors. "No worry Kenpachi Zaraki; as you see I have no problem of carrying out my threats. Now, you will not be able to take on two meteors at once and it will be your demise."

"I don't think so if that's all you got; I say bring it on!" Kenpachi said laughing as the adrenaline flowed through his veins causing a burst of excitement to overpower him. As Kenpachi looked up at the sky and noticed the two meteors hurling towards him, he sensed another figure approaching.

"Haschwalth, what are you doing here? I am capable of taking down Kenpachi; I don't need help from anyone." Gremmy said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Gremmy, do not question me or the reason as to why I am here. It is because of your stupidity that I was ordered here to eradicate the problem. In fact, I am here to balance the scales of this war. Did you not think that his Majesty would not know about your thoughtless acts? I have come to correct that." Haschwalth said as he walked around to face Gremmy.

Gremmy could do nothing but face the wrath of his supreme officer. "I have done what his Majesty ordered me to do; and that was to kill one the 5 SWP (special war potential)."

"What you have done is put the Wandenreich in peril with your thoughtless tactics. Do you realize that if you destroyed the Seireitei, you will also destroy the Wandenreich, the inability for his Majesty to rule once he returns to power, and there would be no one to rule over? Enough of this petty explanation of yours; I will balance the scales." Haschwalth explained as he grabbed his weapon and proceeded to execute Gremmy on the spot.

"What, you all just kill your subordinates just like that? I mean I could have taken both meteorites own. But to kill someone after carrying out your orders is pretty sick to me." Kenpachi said as he glared at Haschwalth.

"Well, you can say whatever you want; I will depart from here, since I have no orders concerning you." Haschwalth said as he left.

"Tsh."

_**Byakuya and Rukia**_

Byakuya and Rukia stood there in awe as they witnessed the first meteor destroyed by Kenpachi; and thought sure their lives were going to be over with by the other two meteors. Byakuya and Rukia turned around and notice that Haschwalth was standing in front of them. Byakuya grabbed the hilt of Senbonzakura.

"There's no need for that. I have no orders to kill the both of you; even though, it would make a great advantage. Actually, I have no idea as to why I stopped to talk to either one of you. However, I thought I would mention that I have one of your friends in chains; Yoruichi Shihion, I believe." Haschwalth snidely taunted.

"What have you done to her? Where is she?" Byakuya asked in a demanding tone.

"Well, let's just say that she is tied up at the moment and that I am about to reeducate her in the ways of the Quincies. I will now take my leave." And with that Haschwalth disappeared from the scene, leaving a very mad and frustrated Byakuya Kuchiki.


	4. Chapter 4

The Finale

**Chapter 4: Byakuya's Dilemma**

Byakuya was too focused on what Haschwalth had said to notice that Kenpachi had taken care of the meteorite. He had only shown concern when he heard the many voices cheering on Kenpachi for destroying the meteorite. Byakuya walked off from Rukia; he needed to be alone with his thoughts, thoughts that were disturbing his concentration.

_How could this have happened? The last time I saw her was two years ago…two years, has it really been that long ago? Perhaps I should have stayed in touch with her. Maybe I shouldn't have let my pride get in the way. I really need to move on with my life. I can't just stand here and not know what is going on; I must try to get in contact with Urahara surely he knows…_

Byakuya was interrupted from his thoughts; as he felt a slight tinge of pain radiating from his temples…Kenpachi, the ever thorn in his side.

"Tsh, what do we have here? Why are you so far away from your sister? There's enemies all around here you know." Kenpachi asked, while tapping his zanpakuto over his right shoulder.

"What's this, a thousand and one questions?" Byakuya replied back as he glared at Kenpachi.

"I see you're back to your normal noble self."

"Look you barbaric idiot, I don't have time for you to spew your nonsense everywhere. It is none of your concern as to why I am over here." Byakuya replied angrily.

"What's that you say?"

"Nothing." Byakuya replied as he watched Kenpachi starting to walk away. "Wait."

"What is it? I don't have all day."

"I need you to stay with Rukia while I search for Urahara." Byakuya answered. He really didn't want to ask Kenpachi, of all people; but Byakuya had no other choice. He would have to swallow his pride-this one time.

"Do I look like a babysitter to you?" Kenpachi shouted. _The nerve of this man asking me to babysit his sister; a lieutenant, of all things._ Kenpachi thought to himself. "Fine, go ahead."

Byakuya turned around to leave, but not before he took one last glare at Kenpachi. The man was surely a thorn in his side.

Kenpachi walked over to where Rukia stood watching the fight between Renji and Na-Na-Na.

"Guess I am here to babysit a lieutenant." Kenpachi sarcastically said.

Rukia turned around and looked at the person who spoke to her with a confused look, "Where is Captain Kuchiki?"

"Said he had to find Kisuke Urahara."

Rukia remained silent and wondered what business her brother had with Urahara. She focused back on the fight and wondered why her brother did the things that he do.

_**Research and Development**_

Byakuya arrived at what looked like the Research and Development department. He was instantly met by Captain Kurotsuchi.

"I don't remember summoning you, Captain Kuchiki." Captain Kurotsuchi snidely stated.

"It is not you I seek to speak to, but rather Kisuke Urahara." Byakuya coldly replied.

"Everyone wants to see Kisuke Urahara; and for what reason do you have for seeing him?"

"It does not concern you."

This seemed to made Captain Kurotsuchi's blood boil. "Do you not know that I am the captain of Research and Development department? Perhaps, being in the Royal Realm scattered your brain cells."

"I am fully aware of your position." Byakuya replied as he sensed another presence entering the room.

"Captain Kuchiki, I thought I heard your voice; how can I be of assistance to you?" Urahara casually said.

"I need to speak to you about Yoruichi Shihion."

"Perhaps, it will be better if we speak in private about this matter." Urahara said as he gestured Byakuya to follow him. Urahara took Byakuya to a room that had not been destroyed by the current invasion. "Would you like to have a cup of tea, Captain Kuchiki?"

"I don't think it would be appropriate to be indulging in tea at a time like this."

"Perhaps not; how can I help you then?"

"I want to know how Yoruichi got to be captured by the Quincies."

_He's always straight to point, as usual_. Urahara thought to himself as he placed his finger on his chin while raising his head at the ceiling. "After the Aizen incident Yoruichi had helped in restoring Ichigo's powers back to him. Everything was going pretty well until recently. Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, and I had all gone to restock on supplies; and we left Yoruichi alone at the shop. We didn't think there was anything to be concerned about. When we returned, she was gone-vanished. We looked everywhere for her. It was only when I was on my way to Hueco Mundo with Ichigo did I learned that she was taken by the Quincies along with Tier Haribel. Why all of a sudden the concern for Yoruichi? No disrespect, but you haven't thought about her welfare for a very long time, if any." Urahara said as he turned around and faced Byakuya.

"I have my reasons and there's no need to explain that to you."

"You plan on trying to rescue her? I would advise against that."

"Right now my responsibilities lie in protecting the Soul Society. There is nothing that I can do at the moment." Byakuya said as he started to exit the room. "However, when the time comes I will need your assistance."

"Anything I can do to help." Urahara replied as he returned back to his work.

Byakuya left and was on his way back to where Rukia was at, but not before he had a chance to ponder over Urahara's question. _Why am I all of a sudden concerned for her?_ This question seemed to eat at his very soul. _It was really simple_, he told himself. _I'm tired of being alone. I suppose this war has made me look at things in a different perspective. War changes a person; it makes a person appreciate things more. I almost lost my life because of this nonsense of an atrocity war. I cannot keep on living and taking things for granted as I once did. I've been given another opportunity at life and I won't make the same mistakes twice,_ Byakuya promised himself as he reached his destination.

Rukia noticed that Byakuya had returned, but decided not to ask the proverbial question of why he went to see Urahara. She turned around and continued to watch the fight, when she noticed a familiar spiritual pressure arrived…Ichigo, she silently said his name to herself. Even though she knew it was him, his spiritual pressure seemed somewhat different. It was like a familiar one she had known long ago…but this couldn't be she thought. It almost felt like the spiritual pressures of the Shiba Clan…this can't be.

Next: The Transcendent


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ichigo Returns**

**A/N**:

**ALL CAPS AND BOLD: ZANGETSU SPEAKING**

_Italicized: Ichigo responding to Zangetsu_

Ichigo finally touched down in the Seireitei. He looked at his surroundings and could not detect any spiritual pressure; and found that to be strange. "How can this be?" he questioned himself. Surely, the Royal Realm (RR) didn't send him to the wrong place. However, Ichigo surmised that he couldn't just stand there and question things; he needed to get moving. Ichigo continued to walk to where he had fought Ywach-nothing. He continued on, perhaps he would try to find Kukaku's place to see what was going on. However, he noticed a spiritual pressure from long ago. Ichigo was hesitant about turning around; afraid it would be the said person. Momentarily, his thoughts were verified when the said person called out his name.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo." The serene voice spoke.

"Aizen." Ichigo nervously said as he turned to face his previously once nemesis.

"Are you surprised to see me, Kurosaki, Ichigo?"

"I suppose. What do you want Aizen? I don't have all day."

"But time is all that you have, Ichigo. As you can see; there's no one here. Do you find that strange, Kurosaki, Ichigo?"

"A little, you still haven't told me what you want Aizen."

"Ah, yes it is strange, my friend. See the Seireitei has been switched. Where the Seireitei once was at; now the Wandenreich exists. Stop being so paranoid; I only want to speak to you on some matters. I see that you have become your true self." Aizen teased.

"My true self?"

"Yes, your true self, Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"I see; you mean me being part Quincy, Shinigami, Hollow, and whatever else?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Kurosaki, Ichigo; or perhaps I should call you by your clan's name-Shiba, Ichigo."

"You really like to play with people's lives, don't you Aizen?"

"I don't see it that way. I see it as a means of moving beyond the stagnation of beings; surpassing the ever so tolerable life one holds on to." Aizen said as he walked around Ichigo.

"So what was your purpose in creating this Hollow inside of me?" Ichigo really wanted to know the answer to that question; and why him of all people.

"As you know I was trying to create the Oken, Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"Must you use my whole name?" Ichigo asked as he was somewhat annoyed by it all.

"Very well." Aizen replied calmly; looking away from Ichigo. "I was trying to find a way into the Royal Realm; so I or should I say we created, White." Aizen smirked to himself as he remembered why Tousen had named the Hollow, White. "The Hollow or White was to act as an entity to serve my purposes; however, there was one stage that needed completion-transformation. When your mother, a Quincy, attacked White, he exploded. First, Gin and Tousen thought it was a failure. But I knew without a doubt; it was a success, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Not again," Ichigo annoyingly said.

"Forgive me, as I was saying; I knew it was a success. However, what I wasn't expecting to happen was caused by several variables. Well, one was more confounded than the other one."

"What are you spewing?" Ichigo asked as he tried to understand Aizen's rambling.

Aizen sighed and continued on, "I'll put it in terms where you can understand. I wasn't expecting, 1) a captain from the Soul Society to interfere , 2) that captain being a Shiba, and 3) the confounding variable being a Quincy-your mother."

"I see."

"Do you really see? Of course not; you know White was made from the base of a soul from a Shinigami-along with other souls. You reside in an enrich field of spiritual reiatsu. Do you see it now, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen teased. He needed to pull a few more strings on his puppet and he would have him right where he wanted him.

"Are you trying to say that I am the Oken, Aizen?"

"That's exactly what I am trying to say Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen replied as he took a few steps towards where Ichigo stood.

"So you plan on using me to get into the Royal Realm?"

"That is my plan." Aizen said while noting to himself that he almost got Ichigo where he wanted him.

"Well first of all, I am not the Oken and second; I am not going to help you with your diabolical plans Aizen."

"Come now Ichigo, surely you must know that you would have died if I hadn't intervened when Ywach was attacking you." Aizen casually reminded Ichigo.

"What's that got to do with me helping you into the Royal Realm?" Aizen did not answer the question but stood there and looked at Ichigo. "Oh, I get it now." Ichigo responded, "Are you threatening me, Aizen? I am in no way the Oken and if I was, the Royal Guards would have told me."

"Did you not realize the emblem on your cloak you got from the Royal Realm, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen asked as he walked behind Ichigo and removed his cloak; pointing it at Ichigo's face. "Here, do you not see the emblem? It belongs to the Royal Realm."

"I hadn't noticed, still…" Ichigo said as he took a couple of steps away from Aizen. "I am not going to help you with your plans."

Aizen walked up behind Ichigo and whispered, "I could always use hypnosis on you to do my will."

**DO NOT TURN AROUND**

"_Why?"_

**AIZEN WILL USE HYPNOSIS ON YOU, HE'S SETTING HIMSELF UP IN POSITION NOW**.

"_Fine."_

Ichigo remained still and asked Aizen what he will do if he refused; Aizen once again threatened him.

"Perhaps, I should take you to the Wandenreich and have you reeducated; like they have done to your so-called Quincy friend." Aizen retorted.

"You mean, Uryu?" Ichigo surprisingly said.

"I know that you won't go up against the Soul Society but when I see my opening, I will take it; Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's hope that you are still alive to witness it." Aizen again taunted Ichigo. "I really had hoped we could have work together on this Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Dam, will you stop with the saying my full name! Sorry to get your hopes up Aizen, but I refuse to be part of your just-as-planned schemes." Ichigo said as he started to walk in the opposite direction of Aizen.

"Be careful, you never know when you might need saving again." Aizen teased, leaving Ichigo to contemplate on his words. Ichigo did contemplate the words of Aizen; thinking that he did owe him for saving his life. Perhaps, it wasn't him that needed to be saved, but perhaps Aizen would need to be saved from himself; and what a better way to repay Aizen's kindness…if that is what you called it.

Ichigo walked in the direction where he had last visited Kukakku at; however, he was starting to feel a little uneasiness. He wasn't sure what was making him more upset; whether it was the interaction with Aizen or the fact that he learned Uryu had joined the Wandenreich. The latter, seemed to be making his blood boil more. "Why would Uryu even side with them?" Ichigo asked himself; as he continued walking. "I can understand him wanting to learn more about his heritage, but these Quincies were bent on killing everyone. Furthermore, how could Uryu join them after knowing that Ywach killed his own mother?" Ichigo was losing himself in thought, when suddenly Zangetsu reminded him about Ichibei's training and not getting worked up without knowing the whole story.

Ichigo sighed and continued walking until he came upon Kukakku's residence. He was surprised she was still at the same place. Ichigo walked down the narrow path leading to the entrance of the house; when the two body guards approached him, "Oh Master Ichigo, you've returned! Come, Ms. Kukakku will be happy to see you." The bodyguards escorted Ichigo down the steps. Ichigo entered the closed doors and found Kukakku sitting on a futon smoking her pipe; with that piercing look as always.

"Glad you could stop by Ichigo, how have you been?" Kukakku asked while taking a puff from her cigar.

"Well this feels awkward; okay I suppose."

"Have a seat Ichigo, there's much to be discussed. I assume by now you know about you being a Shiba; at least that is what Uncle told me."

"Yes, it seems everyone knew but me." Ichigo annoyingly responded.

"Sorry Ichigo, it was not like I could go against your father's orders and tell you myself. I remember when I first saw you, you reminded me so much of your cousin; my brother Kaien. You've never seen him have you?"

"Afraid not."

Kukakku arose from the futon and went through another set of closed doors and returned with a picture of Kaien in her hands. Ichigo took the picture and was amazed how much they really looked alike. They could almost go for twins-minus the hair color.

Suddenly, Ganju came in rather noisily; and walked over and grabbed Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo! How have you been?"

"Ganju, is that really you! You look so different." Ichigo excitedly said as he tried to escape out of the clutches of Ganju's hold.

"Yeah it's me dandy-lion; who else it's going to be?"

"Ganju, have you all finished with your training?" Kukakku interrupted, cutting her eyes at Ichigo.

"Yes, sister." Ganju replied. Just then three other men appeared alongside Ganju.

"How…how is this possible?" Ichigo asked.

**Thank you for reading; and as always, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

The Finale

**Chapter 6: Ichigo's Return: Part II **

_**Meanwhile **_

Byakuya and Rukia left where Renji was at. Although, the fight was interrupted with Gremmy's  
meteorite scare; Byakuya felt it was time to move on. "Renji should be able to handle this  
himself," Byakuya concluded while continuing to walk silently in front of Rukia. Rukia was in  
deep thought and questioning her earlier thoughts of sensing Ichigo. It had been a long time since  
she had last seen him, even though they were all at the Royal Realm the same time. Rukia raised  
her fingers to her mouth as she frantically thought about the implications ofIchigo's spiritual  
pressure. "Surely, this isn't so," she mused to herself. "How could I have not noticed this  
before?" Rukia questioned herself while almost walking into Byakuya who had come to sudden  
stop.

"This way Rukia." Byakuya commanded. "There seems to be a weakened spiritual pressure in  
the vicinity of where Kenpachi was fighting." Rukia acknowledged Byakuya's order, but kept  
pondering about Ichigo.

Byakuya and Rukia walked upon the scene and were in awe of the horrific surroundings that laid  
before their eyes. Byakuya could only look upon the scene with horror and disgust. In all his  
battles, he had never seen such monstrosity. Headless corpses were strewed all over the ground;  
and the strange thing about their heads was nowhere to be found. Other bodies appeared to have  
been pulverized by some humongous object.

"What could have happened here?" Byakuya asked more to himself than out loud. Rukia look at  
the scene and starting getting sick to her stomach. Byakuya suggested that she take in deep slow  
breaths. Byakuya noticed a giant crater while continuing to examine the area; as he walked over  
to the crater he could not believe what he saw and who was in it.

"Well, what do we have here? Oh how the mighty have fallen, captain of the 11th division."  
Byakuya teased. "How did that happened?

Kenpachi could only glare at Byakuya as he was in too much pain to speak; however, that didn't  
stop his flow of thoughts. "You're having way too much fun at my expense noble captain."  
Kenpachi sighed, "What a fine time to be incapacitated."

"Oh, I see, you're too injured to talk." Byakuya taunted. "In that case, perhaps I should put you  
out of your misery."

"If only I could get up and wipe that smirk off your face." Kenpachi sighed as he continued to glare at Byakuya.

"Rukia see what you can do while I tried to find Lt. Kotetsu." Byakuya said as he scouted out the area where he last seen the Lt. Byakuya immediately thought about the whereabouts of Yachiru; as he couldn't sense her spiritual pressure anywhere. "Could this be the reason why Kenpachi is…" Byakuya shook off the trail of the question; he didn't even want to know the implications of the answer to that question. Byakuya walked a little further and peered down at the rubble Gremmy had caused. He saw what looked to be three bodies, but they were not responsive. Byakuya went back to where Rukia was at to check on her progress before he went to investigate the bodies at the end of the pile of rubble.

"Brother, he seems to have some severe internal damage. I have tried to stabilize him the best of my ability, but I cannot do anything else for him. However, I did heal him enough so that he can speak a little. Please try not to get him aroused." Rukia stated as she arose from her position.

"Maybe I should just leave you here, captain of the 11th division."

"Brother!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kenpachi spitted out while coughing up more blood. "Tsh, what a fine mess this is." Kenpachi thought to himself.

Byakuya only glared at Kenpachi as he turned his back and walked off to investigate the bodies that he had seen. "Rukia, I shall return; make sure you keep aware of your surroundings."

"Yes brother I will."

_**Kukaku's Place**_

"Ganju, have you all finished with your training?" Kukaku interrupted, while cutting her eyes at Ichigo.

"Yes sister it's done." Ganju replied. Just then three other men appeared alongside Ganju.

"How…how is this possible?" Ichigo asked. "What are they doing here?"

"Ichigo, you know what happens when someone die from the world of the living. I found them walking around aimlessly in the Rukongai District." Kukaku replied.

"Yes, but why did you bring them here?"

"If it hasn't occurred to you, there's a war going on and we need all the help we can get."

"Fine, whatever."

Kukaku thought, "This must be hard on him; not only to just find out about his heritage but also see the same man again who had once manipulated and stolen your powers." Kukaku got up and walked over to Ichigo as she motioned for Ganju and the others to leave the room. "Sit, Ichigo."

"I must be going."

"Do I need to make you sit?"

"Ugh, no…"

"Look Ichigo, I know and understand things were kept hidden from you. And I cannot imagine how you must be feeling right now. When I first saw you, I knew you were Isshin's son; my cousin. You remind me so much of my brother Kaien. However, I couldn't come right out and tell you who I was without Uncle Isshin's permission. You are also very much like your father as well. When the Shiba's believe in something we don't stop until we see it through. You mustn't lose focus right now."

"I know all that. I'm not upset over that anymore and I am not upset over what Aizen did. It's just that I wasn't expecting to see Ginjou and the others here. Seeing Ginjou leaves a bad taste in my mouth. But I will be okay with it, like you said; I cannot afford to lose my focus. Also, everyone makes mistakes; let's hope he has learned from them."

"Well, he doesn't have his past memories Ichigo; so that won't be a factor."

"Well, I guess I'll be going then." Ichigo said as he started to head for the door.

"Wait Ichigo, you're not going anywhere without Ganju and the others." Kukaku said as she called for her brother and the others to go with Ichigo.

While Ichigo was waiting for the others to come, his soul phone rung-it was Kisuke.

"Ichigo, I need you to do me a favor."

Ichigo sighed as he responded, "Yes, what is it?"

"I need for you to retrieve Kenpachi and bring him to me; I will send you the coordinates."

"What happened to Kenpachi?"

"It's best you see for yourself when you get there." Kisuke said and hung up.


End file.
